defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin Ravensmantle
Character Description Overall: Gavin stands at 180cm (5'9ft) and weighs about 65kg. He usually dresses quite classy and keeps his hair and beard well-trimmed, not saving any expenses when it comes to his appearence in general. Due to necessary exercise he's gained some visible muscles on his upper body and arms. Head/face: He has black hair, and green eyes. Neither his ears or nose differs from the average size. Speech: He speaks with a very noble tone, especially when people that is considered common folks, by him, are present. Even though he grew up in Elwynn Forest, his parents originated from Lordaeron, thus allowing him to speak with a Lordaeronian accent at all times. Personality: He doesn't fancy the light very much, as it has a minor value to him as a rather egotistical person. He does have a certain respect for nobility and talented magicians as well as great swordsmen. He is also a man that'd do almost anything to achieve his current goal. Biography Background Gavin (Gavin Walder of House Ravensmantle) was born twenty seven (27) years ago, in the realm of Lordaeron, specifically in the capital city. As a child he was brought to the Kingdom of Stormwind by his parents, who had decided that it was time to leave Lordaeron to escape an eternal fate. He spent his teenage years studying magic and practising with swords, only to end up being a novice arcanist and a decent swordsman to this day. He was taught to read and to write by his father, Baron Vergil Ravensmantle. While his mother, Melinda, tended his younger siblings Astana and Vaelric. Even as a teenager he was already aware of whom he was to marry in the future, a young girl by the name Ysmae. She was seven (7) years younger than him, thus he had to wait for her to come of age. They have now been married for two years. As the eldest son of his father, he is heir to their Manor, located within the forest of Elwynn. His family lost their lands, small as it was, to the plague and the scourging of Lordaeron. A Quest for Personal Power and Influance Determined to re-establish his fallen house and earn respect throughout the realm, he began to seek ways to increase the reputation of his name, which firstly would be to gain a seat on the council, and secondly to find an Archmage that could assist him with his magical studies. Having a great interest of becoming a councillor rather than a minister he quickly approached the council and asked them if he could represent his house within the council, something that would be very useful for him. Although his luck didn't take him anywhere as the council quickly disapproved and denied his proposal, leaving him at square one on that front. His magical studies however, turned out way better than expected. Roaming the grassy pathways of the Mage District he ran into a man called Rohim Dethrohan, who accepted him as a student within the arcane arts. Born in War As the time passed, Gavin continued his magical studies with his new, professional mentor. As requested by himself the subject of study was the arts of runemagic, where his first task was to perfect his own ability to draw the rune-patterns themselves. He started off with a small scribe stone which was granted to him by Rohim. It wasn't an easy task to complete and without knowing it, it would take him many months to perfect. In the midst of his training a son was born to him, whom was given the name Alwyn. This didn't affect him too much emotionally although he was pleased that it was a son rather than a daughter, and that it gave his wife something to concentrate on, allowing him to study more intense. Meanwhile, his master Rohim summoned an old friend and skilled apprentice and decided that they should make acquaintance with a small society by a bar in the Mage District, led by a Lady from Moonbrook. Why they did this was unknown to Gavin up until his master hosted a small lesson where his true faith and allegiance belonged, the arts of Shadow Magic. Merely a glimpse of who his master truly were and a passible way to power were given to him before it all was interrupted by an invasion of an enemy so threatening that it craved the attention of the world, the Iron Horde. Dangerous Times Without having enough knowledge of any arts of magic to use as an advantage to himself in any sort of combat he found himself riding towards the Blasted Lands together with his master and the man he had summoned. He was well prepared for war in terms of both mindset and equipment, wearing an old family-heirloom-armor set. The ride was long and boring, as the conversations were few and short, but in time they made it to an Alliance camp not far from the conquered garrison of Nethergarde. The camp was filled with trained soldiers as well as volunteers wanting to defend the world from this new threat, and to re-conquer Nethergarde. Nothing major happened to Gavin during his time at the front as he stayed far away from direct conflict and battles in general, except for one point when his master asked him to accompany him into the orc-filled garrison up ahead. They encountered several minor waves of orcs, all of which should have resulted in Gavin's permanent fate if it wasn't for the skills of Rohim. It became clear that they were heading for a certain tower within the walls. Upon arriving he was stationed as a guard outside the tower, who seemed to have had a hard time recently. His mission was to scout for incoming orcs and so he began, peering as far as the eyes could see meanwhile Rohim approached the ruins of the tower. Without saying as much as a whisper of what the true motive of this side-mission was, not to mention the sudden call-to-arms to the war, they returned to the camp empty-handed. The time passed and the direct threat from the Iron Horde appeared to become less, which had his master decide that it was time for all three of them so safely return to the capital. The Aftermath Gavin, who at this point followed his master out of fear more than proper respect and loyalty, were never given information of what was going on inside the brilliant mind of his master. For unknown reasons the three of them left the small, secret group at the bar without Rohim having given any of the promised lessons of darker magic. This didn't matter particularly much to Gavin since it would have disrupted his eager attempt to perfect his skills in drawing runic patters with both scribing stones and ink on paper. As his hand became more steady with time and the circles more round it was time to start learning how to empower those patterns who actually turned out to be functional. Gavin was already introduced to the arcane, and the connection to the ley lines due to the studies from his youth, and could therefore quickly commence to channel arcane energy into the patterns he had drawn. This wasn't hard at all, the problem was the amount of energy he allowed into the rune. The vast majority of the attempts turned out too weak or too strong, which both incinerated the paper upon he had drawn the rune. This because it was a basic fire pattern he used for practice. He immediately realized that what had taken him months to nearly perfect, was just the easy part... Bringing the Quest to and End /.../ Category:Human Category:Noble Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Nobles Category:Stormwind Category:Lordaeronians Category:Alive